Blackpool Pleasure Beach/Scenario Guide
First, pause the game. You may notice that you have 3 vandals in your park, with multiple items around the park vandalized. Also, there is litter everywhere, making many guests angry, causing a greater chance of vandalism. Another significant problem is the lack of Bathrooms for such a large number of people! Four of them happen to be next to each other, which is seemingly pointless (towards the middle of the park). These should be the first problems you address. A good way to fix these problems is by hiring many more security guards and handymen. Keep two handymen open on the screen and use pincers to place them over the litter. This will save lots of time. Set research to thrill and gentle rides, since you have the good roller coasters and plenty of stalls to start with. You should be able to finish all research within Year 3 at maximum funding. Work efficiently, since you start with a 2 million dollar loan! You can increase the loan as high as you want, but at the starting amount, about $800 is subtracted weekly from interest rates. It will be impossible to pay off all the loan, so to make more money, click on the rides icon and organize them by profit. Aside from stalls and bathrooms, no ride should be giving less than $500 hourly. Most of the gentle rides with excitement below 1 will fit this category. Remove these rides and replace them with roller coasters (the small Steel Corkscrew one, usually titled 3809, should fit well in multiple locations) or other, more profitable gentle rides (ones that can hold many people, yet move fast). Observation Towers are perfect, since they can usually yield about $1,000 hourly, if you use the pricing trick (look at the excitement rating, and round to the nearest tenth). Observation Towers generally can work with $1.50. Fix all rides accordingly, and you will get extra money. Make queuing lines long, but not longer than 5 minutes, or guests will become unhappy. Some rides like Grand National can go up to 12 minutes, so shorten the line by closing the ride and removing some of the paths. Another quick way to gain money is by removing scenery, but not all. Some types cost money to remove, while others give you money. These include castles, abstract theming objects, mine theming objects, toadstools (near one of the Car Rides), etc. These can gain nearly $1,000. Overall, money should not be a big issue, especially with more rides created. A third way to do this is kind of hard. Switch to the underground view, and turn everything to see-through and invisible. You will notice some random underground paths that are unused, and some paths above ground that are used for decoration. Remove these and you can wind up with up to $5,000! Build new rides that can fit lots of people and/or operate quickly. As mentioned above, the Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster #3809 takes 4 seconds, has a decent excitement rating, and yields extra money with an On-Ride Photo Section. Build plenty of these (I, myself, built 8!), since they are cheap to build also. The area by the second entrance (the one you are not presented to when you first open the scenario) is good for building rides. Keep in mind that small roller coasters can fit above other rides in some occasions, and can wrap around other roller coasters. In addition to the rides, build plenty of stalls scattered throughout the park, since guests will get hungry/thirsty easily and your park rating can drop fast. A good rule of thumb is to have one bathroom for every 200 guests, so build plenty of them. Periodically, check your guests' thoughts to see what they are thinking. Keep the handymen windows open to always be able to clean up litter and vomit quickly. This, in particular, is good for every scenario. Stay alert to the park's problems and this scenario should be easy. Scenario Guide by MkWii17 Category:Scenario Guide